


Борода

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Beard Kink, DS of BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Говорить надо было с людьми и через рот», — с некоторой долей мстительности думает Билли, глядя на то, как искривляется лицо Хоумлендера, когда он делает шаг и, прикоснувшись к абсолютно гладкому подбородку пальцами смотрит на него исподлобья.





	Борода

**Author's Note:**

> Напоминаю: работы в сборнике выставлены не в хронологическом порядке!

— А... где? — удивлённый до разочарования вид Хоума определённо стоит того, чтобы проторчать в ванной с полчаса, сбривая всю растительность к хуям и обнажая шрамы на подбородке, вдобавок к тем, что хорошо видны на щеках.

Билли прекрасно знает о том, насколько сильно Хоумлендеру нравилась колкость его бороды, просто потому, что невозможно было не заметить того, с каким обожанием он трогает подушечками пальцем щекочущие кончики и старается как можно незаметнее подставить подбородок при поцелуях. Билли казалось, что при чувствительной коже лица всё это должно скорее вызывать болезненные ощущения, но то, как Хоум прикрывает глаза в наслаждении всегда разубеждает его.

Особенно тот самый момент, когда супер кончиками пальцев касается самого её низа, позволяя не обтянутой перчаткой руке впитать прикосновение до того, как ладонь соприкоснётся с кожей и Билли утянут в медленный поцелуй, держа подбородок.

Хитрость в том, что Хоум ещё ни одного долбанного раза не говорил о том, что у него есть такой фетиш, полагая, по всей видимости — если Билли сам догадается, то всё будет хорошо, и этот самый фетиш окажется в безопасности до определённого момента. О нём позаботятся так же, как и о чувствах Джона, когда тот всё-таки проглядывает через расчётливую невозмутимость Хоума. В этой ситуации непередаваемо сильно радует что маниакальность цельного Хоумлендера постепенно сходит на «нет», особенно, стоит позволить ему иметь небольшие, незначительные слабости, вроде этой.

«Говорить надо было с людьми и через рот», — с некоторой долей мстительности думает Билли, глядя на то, как искривляется лицо Хоумлендера, когда он делает шаг и, прикоснувшись к абсолютно гладкому подбородку пальцами смотрит на него исподлобья.

Любой другой бы воспринял это взгляд со стороны Хоума как предупреждение — сейчас в драку кинется, но вот у Билли такая ассоциация даже на задворках не мелькает. И без этого же ясно — Хоум отвергает то, что принять ему сложно. Например, покорность перед тем, что у Билли есть право его наказывать даже таким жестоким образом.

— Где я проебался? — чётко и внятно спрашивает Хоум, и его глаза слабо светятся алым на самом дне, вот только хера с два это пугает Билли.

Если бы он боялся хоть чего-нибудь, то его бы здесь сейчас не было, и он бы сделал всё, чтобы ребёнок Бекки и Хоума оказался как можно дальше от папаши. Но Коди живёт тут, вместе с ними, и это то, насколько Билли доверяет Хоуму. Да, это не его сын, но, как ни странно, его ответственность — проследить, чтобы Хоумлендер не причинил вреда мальчику, каждый вечер возвращающемуся из школы в дом, где живёт суперсоциопат.

Может быть, если бы не это, то поводок Хоумлендера был бы подлиннее, а шипов внутри было поменьше, да и руку можно было бы расслабить, но с ним — нихера подобного.

— Какие правильные вопросы ты задаёшь, — ухмыляется Билли, щурясь, когда один из старых и неприятных на вид шрамов аккуратно потирают пальцы осторожно, почти трепетно. Они должны быть совсем светлыми, как и вся остальная кожа, но, видимо, места где срослись края слишком выпирают, и потому их удостаивают особенно пристальным вниманием. — Ты их же задавал, когда отрывал голову преступнику, да ведь? «Где я проебался?», «Стоило ли мне быть осторожнее?», «Что будет, если люди узнают?» — вот об этом всём ты ведь тоже тогда думал, правда, Хоум?

Алые искры гаснут, не успевая стать полноценным огнём и светлые пряди падают на лоб, когда тот встряхивает головой, даже не собираясь лгать. Конечно, эти риторические вопросы — удар в под дых, потому что раньше Билли не выставлял таких условий. Смерть гражданского по вине Хоумлендера априори значила конец любых их отношений, но не преступника.

— Ты не должен был об этом узнать, — спокойно парирует Хоум, и Билли, прикрыв глаза, кивает. Так и есть — произошедшее не освещали в СМИ и обезглавленный труп не показывали, но в репортаже на Хоуме было слишком много чужой крови и Билли наведался к Мейв, а после, чтобы не подставлять подругу — в морг.

— Твоё счастье, что патологоанатомы у нас понимающие и молчаливые, — фыркает Билли, качая головой и глядя неодобрительно.

— И жадные, — соглашается Хоум, чуть дёрнув уголком губ и снова посерьёзнев, скользит кончиками пальцев по чувствительной после бритья коже.

Если бы тогда они не накидались вместе с Квин, которая, собственно, и рассказывает о том насколько это бывает отвратительно — видеть то, как Хоума срывает на работе и знать, что она ничего не может с этим поделать — он бы даже не узнал о произошедшем так скоро.

К счастью, их попойка переросла в настоящую дружбу, и время от времени Номер Два позволяет себе подобные комментарии и ремарки, зная, что если Билли сможет — он выправит и это. 

«Как ты вообще можешь... с ним?» — спрашивала она совершенно пьяной, и в ответ получала неизменную ухмылку, потому что иначе Билли даже объяснить не сможет то, что он видит в Хоумлендере Джона. Мальчика, которого просто нужно правильно воспитать, и тогда из него получится некто больший.

Настоящий супергерой.

Они прошли уже немало, пускай едва ли Хоумлендер может это оценить, потому что Билли сомневается, что тот вообще замечает — он всё чаще Джон и всё реже Хоум. Особенно в последнее время. И, возможно, именно поэтому Билли решается играть так грязно. 

Едва ли наказание за то, о чём они не договаривались может быть хорошей игрой, но судя по взгляду Хоума и поджатым губам он понимает почему всё так.

«Даже когда я наказываю тебя...» — частенько говорила мать Билли, и он знает зачем. Сказать ли то же самое мужчине, вздёрнувшему острый подбородок и кивнувшему понятливо, принимая неписанные правила игры «не расстраивай Билли»?

— Тогда мне нужно как-то сбрасывать агрессию, — наконец, коротко бросает Хоум, отводя взгляд. Он не лжёт, признавая, что убивает в дурном настроении, и то, что он, в целом, контролирует эти порывы. В их отношениях очень много честности того сорта, от которого обычные люди бегут.

Примерно так же, как от информации из разряда сквиков в сексе — для неподготовленного это самый настоящий удар, заставляющий бежать к туалету и опорожнять желудок от отвращения к тому, что есть те, кто на это дрочат самозабвенно.

Для Билли же подобные новости — просто слова. И то, что Хоум всё-таки решился об этом заговорить уже позитивный знак, ведь он даже так ни разу и не озвучил то, что ему нравится до сумасшествия прикасаться к растительности на подбородке. Это была одна из тех вещей, которая, скорее, подразумевалась в их отношениях, но никогда не обговаривалась напрямую.

«Как и то, что убивать нехороших людей — плохо», — додумывает Билли, легко кивая.

— Спарринг? — предлагает он, и теперь уже настаёт очередь Хоума фыркать и вскидывать брови, в недоверии.

— Ты думаешь, что я из-за этого тебя совсем убить хочу? — подушечки снова соскальзывают по гладкой коже, и Билли перехватывает их не задумываясь отправляя в рот.

Хоум замирает, явно не понимая как ему на это реагировать, застывая, словно каменное изваяние, пока язык скользит по всей длине фаланг до самых кончиков ногтей. Его дыхание сбивается и замирает, а рот приоткрывается так, словно Билли только что сделал это не с пальцами, а с хером, и вот тут и проявляется самый точный расчёт.

— Я думаю, что если ты сбросишь агрессию на меня, то никто не пострадает, — хмыкает он, разводя руками, пока Хоум задумчиво размазывает слюну между пальцами, не сводя встревоженного взгляда.

Он, будто бы опасается того, что Билли прикажет, и тогда выбора у него уже не останется. Однако, всё-таки есть разница между немного свихнувшемся Билли Бутчером и корпорацией Vought — он не боится давать Хоумлендеру свободу выбора.

— Вот только ты — можешь, — наконец Джон собирается с силами озвучить свой страх, не переставая таращится на его губы, стоит только их облизнуть, чувствуя слабый вкус пены для бритья и лёгкий запах крема после.

Его так легко считывать, что можно даже назвать неинтересным — до тех пор, пока Хоум не напомнит в очередной раз о том, что между ним и обычным человеком лежит нихуёвая, такая, пропасть. Пожалуй, настолько же огромная, как между Джоном, что смотрит на него затаив дыхание от накатывающего возбуждения, и Хоумлендером, оторвавшим человеку голову.

— Как и куча людей, с которыми ты взаимодействуешь во время своих миссий, — соглашается Билли, укладывая ладонь на затылок Хоумлендера и притягивает его к себе ближе.

«Как бы ты не проебался», — вот что он пытается сказать, но хитрость в том, что Билли прекрасно знает — все его тёплые чувства к Джону Хоумлендер может стереть просто одним своим взглядом. Достаточно зажечь лазеры и убить гражданского, и тогда всё. 

Точка будет навсегда поставлена и сделать уже нельзя решительно ничего и отношения издохнут на этом самом моменте. 

Думает ли об таком Хоум? Понимает ли последствия всех своих принимаемых решений? Или же просто полагает по какой-то случайности, что достаточно, чтобы Билли не узнал?

— Мне нет до них дела, — признание не рушит момента, напротив, потому что Хоум добавляет почти тоскливо, — а до тебя есть. 

— Тогда ты знаешь, что тебе есть дело и до всех остальных, — от этого замечания Хоум снова поджимает губы и смотрит так, как, пожалуй, глядят наказанные псы на своих хозяев, и тут уже не имеет значения насколько ты прав — всё равно чувствуешь себя долбаным мудаком.

И стоит заметить, что это вообще-то неприятно, даже если за последние лет десять быть для всех тем самым засранцем вошло в привычку, от которой не избавиться.

— Но ты дашь мне ухаживать за твоей бородой, — недовольно добавляет Хоум, и Билли ничего не может поделать с накатывающим облегчением.

Оно двигается от затылка и по шее, смывая всё напряжение, которое было внутри. Знает ли Джон о том, что одного этого для него достаточно? Да, судя по излишне внимательному взгляду.

— Когда она отрастёт, — соглашается Билли, притягивая, наконец, Хоума к себе за затылок и медленно целуя.

Гладкий подбородок даже не колется, но, он уже с лёгкостью может представить насколько сильно Хоум будет тащиться от поцелуев, едва гладкий до идеальности подбородок начнёт обрастать, ведь короткие волоски станут дразнить чувствительную кожу снова и снова.

Вот только сейчас этого всего нет, и можно целовать Хоума заново знакомясь с этим процессом. Медленно, неторопливо, вальяжно трахая его рот языком, пока тот жмётся теснее, с блеском справляясь с тем, чтобы расстегнуть ширинки и сжать их члены вместе.

Билли не задаёт себе вопросов о том, дойдёт ли до Хоума хоть когда-нибудь, что после практически каждого наказания они трахаются так или иначе, и осознает ли тот простую истину — что бы ни происходило, насколько бы он ни проебался до определённого момента, долбанный Билли Бутчер любит его.

Как умеет, что, правило, через задницу — и эта аналогия заставляет задавить слабый смешок в зародыше, чтобы Хоум не принял его на свой счёт — и всё же.

Мягкие чувствительные губы скользят по собственным, обветренным с таким неистовством, что можно подумать, без этого поцелуя великому супергерою придёт конец. Будто весь воздух имеющийся вокруг вытянут и он подохнет, не в состоянии справиться с этим и вырваться из собственного вакуума. От острой кромки зубов, скользящей по нежной коже всегда рождается горячий, чувственный стон, и Билли сам сходит с ума в такие моменты.

Ему никогда не нужна была власть над миром, и, стоит признать — нахер бы не сдалась власть над Хоумлендером, но именно в такие моменты он острее всего чувствует, что всё, что они делают вместе — не напрасно. Хоум не пытается вести — да и кто бы ему позволил? — но всегда отдаётся с такой искренностью, что, пожалуй, если бы не это, Билли бы вышиб суперу мозги, вместо того, чтобы неистово стараться поставить х наружу.

Правдами и неправдами, подмечая каждую мелочь, о которой долбанный засранец так и не научился говорить прямо.

Соскальзывая языком по языку и всасывая его до сладкого выдоха в рот и чувства истекающей смазкой головки под пальцами, и сбривая бороду, которая так нравится супергеройскому фетишисту.

Хера с два бы он стал делать всё это дерьмо, если бы и впрямь не чувствовал, что Джон достоин этого, в те редкие моменты, когда тот вообще появляется.

Сперма брызгает в вовремя подставленную ладонь, но Билли не хватает, и он догоняется, скользя кулаком быстрее, и сминая рот Хоума во властном, требовательном поцелуе.

Тот и не протестует, подаваясь и зная — даже после Билли его не отпустит, будет стоять некоторое время просто прижавшись лбом к плечу и переводя дыхание, пока сам Хоум сможет зарыться пальцами в слипшиеся от пота пряди и погладить шею.

Они не обсуждают эти моменты, но именно в них и есть причина сражаться за здравый смысл.

Пускай даже для этого и надо побриться.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересуют другие работы, пока ещё не появившиеся в этом сборнике? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
